Amiya's Selection
by Akhira Woody
Summary: Amiya has never dreamed of being in a prince's Selection. But what happens when America and Maxon's son has a Selection? Will their paths be connected?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story so please cut me some slack, and yeah.**

**I feel like I should have more to say...**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass**

**Chapter One**

"Amiya!" Mya called from down the hall. "Amiya, did you see this?!" She shrieked, piercing the otherwise peaceful afternoon air.

I took my time, brushing imaginary dirt off of my ripped jeans, checking my torn white shirt for something that wasn't not there. "AMIYA!" She screamed, and by now had woken up everybody in the orphanage. I bolted down the hall to her door, determined to shut her up.

"What the–" I stopped. In front of me, door wide open, is Mya. In her hands is a glossy magazine, with bold lettering, _**A NEW SELECTION? **_I don't know how she got it, we never had the money to buy one. I snatched it from her oddly-clean hands. "Shut up already, would you? You woke up all of Illea!" I hissed.

She looked momentarily hurt, before pointing to the cover. "Read it!" She squealed. "Read it!" I do as I'm told, flipping through the pages. In Illea, we don't have newspapers. The closest thing we've ever had was the glossy magazines that sport girls I will never look like.

I stop when I come to a page.

On this coming Halloween, Prince Derek Schreave will be coming of age. We wanted to know if our little prince would be having a Selection, like his father King Maxon Schreave.

We asked our lovely queen, America Singer Schreave if she knew, and she had quite the story! "Derek _will _be having a Selection." She confirmed. "No matter how much I hated it, Max would not drop the subject. For three nights now all he's talked about was _our _Selection and how Derek should get the same shot." Thank you Queen America!

As a country, we've all been tested as to whether or not put our young princes through this. Each person has put in their own answers, and it seems nobody can deny that King Maxon and Queen America are meant to be. And even the King's parents, former Queen Amberly and Kind Clarkson were a perfect fit.

So, ladies, be expecting that letter soon!

I forgot how to breath for a moment. I stared at the paper. When Queen America became the Queen, everybody was so happy. She was lowest caste at her time to become royalty. And now, I could become royalty, too. Mya could, but she was taken by our best friend Ian Crawford.

I didn't want to become royalty, though. "Think, money could be sent back to the orphanage!" She exclaimed. That got me going. I stayed awake all night dreaming of getting the letter and sending the money back home. I couldn't wait. Food… my friends could finally sleep without their stomachs growling every three seconds.

* * *

I hadn't slept at all when the sun rose up. My eyes had burned from lack of sleep and my mouth felt dry. I rushed downstairs, and looked out the window. I saw a few other girls doing the same.

Sure enough, there she was. Mrs. Annie Styles holding fifteen envelopes, each mark with the seal of Illea. She walked in through the creaky door, holding the envelopes up. "Let's see… we have mail for… Joseline…" Joseline rushed to grab hers, practically tearing open the letter. "Mya… Krista… Zecha… Seriah… Iona… Kristen… Katherine… Rose… Kate… Opal… Sally… Collina… and Anaya and Amiya."

My twin sister, Anaya, and I grabbed our letters. The note fell to the ground.

_Dear home resident,_

_We have been informed by a recent census that a female of the ages seventeen to nineteen currently resides in your home. If you, your sister, daughter, or charge is single, eligible and willing to compete, she may join the Selection._

_Prince Derek has come of age and is looking for a wife. We wish you good luck._

_Sincerely, _

_Queen America Singer Schreave and King Maxon Schreave_

I could barely contain my excitement as I raced towards the table, grabbing a small pen and scribbling down answers.

_Eye color: _left one green, right one blue.

_Hair color: _black with red ends.

_Skin color: _African American

_Hobbies: _Singing, dancing, painting/drawing

I paused, before adding (just to make them mad) _pissing people off_.

_Caste: _8

_Province: _Carolina

_Abilities/talents: _Singing, pissing people off, being dumb

Anaya looked over at my paper, and gave a disapproving shake of her head. I groaned. No way was she going to tell me what to write on this stupid paper. I finished, and placed it back into my envelope, scribbling out the orphanage address with the palace's.

Time to go turn this in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading up to chapter two, thank you! **

**Anyways...**

**All rights go to Kiera Cass.**

By the time I had turned in the letter, Mya and Anaya were squealing 24/7 about how lucky we were. Before Maxon became King, his father set up the Selection so lower castes like Fives, Sixes, and Sevens were very rarely chosen. And even us Eights were considered "ineligible" or "too dirty" for the Selection.

Since this was the first Selection ever to host Eights, no doubt every single girl would sign up, hoping to get the money we need.

Maxon and America had been trying to dissolve the castes, and it has turned out amazing, but Rome wasn't built in a day. Any jobs can be acquired by any caste, but still, the labels couldn't be wiped away like _that_. It started with calling One's "Royals". It helped start erasing the statuses. But Eights haven't been picked up on the trend and so we're still at the bottom.

And now, everyone in the orphanage is in the small dusty room, not fit for the hundreds of kids residing in it, hovering breathlessly over a small television. It's screen is cracked and dusty, and the audio is so low, we have to always have subtitles on.

"Good Evening Illea!" Gavril Fadaye shouted, and I can't help but smile. His enthusiasm was infectious. "Tonight we've got quite the show for you, right Queen Amerrrrr–" He stopped talking and looked over at at Queen America, who is on the floor, face red with laughter. "Ma'am, get up." She nodded, rising to her knees before falling again in a fit of laughter.

Prince Derek and King Maxon shared a look, of what I can't tell, before going on with the show like nothing is wrong. King Maxon simply helped the Queen up, and she gives on last red-faced chuckle before going straight faced and professional.

"Woman, do you ever run out of laughter?" Maxon asked incredulously. She shakes her head, before smacking his arm. "You're so abusive." He complained, but there's a stifle, like he's having a hard time saying the word.

She frowned, and Gavril begins the show with a meeting with the Queen and King. "So, America," He began off, looking at her red face. "What was that about?" He tried to seem serious, but it's breaking. You can tell, even through a screen these people had the same sense of family all three hundred-something kids did with each other.

"Oh, jeez, Gavril." America said, rolling her eyes. "Where do I start? Well we were just talking about our Selection when–" Maxon cutted in before she starts laughing again.

"We remembered when America and I first met." He said. sweetly.

"You mean Saturday morning at breakfast?" Gavril asked.

"No, no," He said, laughing. "When she yelled at me?"

"Ah, yes." Gavril said, laughing. I never heard about this, but Mrs. Annie has and she can't help but laugh when it's mentioned. Some of the older kids, like Marcus and Cally, who are in their twenties or early thirties (they're technically not orphans, but Mrs. Annie holds onto them) get the joke, too and begin laughing.

The Queen leaned slightly into Maxon's chest, and the she said the words so faintly I had to read the subtitles. _I love you_. He responds with a kiss, and a hushed, _I love you, too_, before looking back at Gavril.

You can see it in his eyes, when he looks as the Queen or Prince Derek, complete adoration and love. I've never heard anything other than "they're such a cute family!" And now I can see why, Derek loves with parents as much as they love each other. I couldn't help but ponder what it's like to have parents. Probably nice.

After an interview with the king and Queen, and one with Prince Derek, the girls are announced. Nearly everyone squeals, even some of the guys.

"Kaitlyn Thomas, Six," She's beautiful, even with a thin layer of grime on her face and bags under her eyes. She had olive skin and brown hair and grey eyes.

"Maria Shwartz, Five," She's beautiful, too, blonde hair and sweet amber eyes to match her pale skin. No doubt she'll stay until the Elite.

"Amanda Kough, Two," She had hair so blonde, it's white, pale blue eyes, a painted face and tan skin.

"Amiya…" He paused. "Would you look at that? No last name! She's an orphan, folks. And you know what that means? Our first Eight!"

I'd never seen myself in a mirror, except for a few times, and as the room cheers, I stare intently at my picture and Derek's reaction.

My eyes are trained on the camera, a scary contrast of blue and green eyes on my dark skin. My curly hair that tinted red catches the light perfectly, and I can't help but smile, myself.

The rest of the girls didn't matter. Not while I was so focused on the thought of having enough money and food for those I love.


End file.
